An afternoon at the library
by the.ghost.writer.girl
Summary: Bella decides that she wants to spend time with both Jacob and Edward - at the same time. Pre-Eclipse. One shot. Rated T just to be safe, but I'm pretty sure it'd get a K rating.


Edward smiled at me.

I forced a small answering smile, and felt my stomach give a tremor. _This had to work._

He glanced back down at his book and turned the page. Then suddenly, his face was blank. He pulled his attention from the book and looked at me. Piercing. Knowing.

I gulped.

"You invited Jacob here?" he asked leaning across the table toward me, his voice low and husky.

"Yes," I squeaked.

His brow drew down and a muscle worked in his jaw.

"Edward, I thought maybe…it might be nice to spend an afternoon with both of you two," I said. "If I overstepped I…"

"No, no. This is fine. I just don't think…he's expecting me," he said and one corner of his mouth tucked upward.

I half-smiled. "Don't worry. I'll handle him."

He nodded, then turned back to his book.

Jacob sauntered toward the table, then froze when he caught Edward's scent.

I knew how much Jacob detested Edward, so I jumped up before he could say anything. "Jacob, hi."

"You didn't tell me _he _was going to be here," Jacob snarled jerking his head toward Edward.

"Jacob," I said, trying to remain calm. "You're my best friend. And Edward is-"

"A leech," he spat.

I sighed. "He's my boyfriend and I would really appreciate it if-"

"I would take a chunk out of him?" Jacob asked inclining his head to one side.

I bit down on my tongue. "Jacob-"

"Because you know I would if you wanted me to." He said.

I huffed an annoyed sigh and he shrugged.

Jacob sat and propped his boots on the table. "Let me know if you change your mind, Bella."

I sank back into my chair, and looked over my shoulder when the librarian shushed us and stared.

I shoved at Jacob's legs and he shifted his feet to the floor.

Edward folded his hands, as still as marble.

"Bella, I don't understand why we're here," Jacob began.

"Because-"

"If this meeting is about your bloodsucker, it's unnecessary. It really is." Jacob said.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Jacob-" I tried again.

"I really don't understand why we're here either," Edward said turning to stare at me with his gorgeous golden eyes.

"Because I want to be able to spend time with both of you without you two ripping each other apart," I said, squirming under his gaze.

Edward nodded slightly. "I think I can do that."

"Well, aren't you noble," Jacob sneered.

Edward sucked in a breath to say something, but I cut him off.

"Let's not do this," I said.

"Yes, let's not," Edward agreed and turned to Jacob. "For Bella."

Jacob grunted something that I didn't catch.

"Fine," he grouched.

"Thank you," I said.

"But when you break it off with him, I'm calling dibs on taking you to prom," Jacob said playing with a pencil on the table.

"I'm never breaking it off with Edward," I said and even I could hear the frost in my tone. "Ever."

Jacob shrugged. "You say that now…"

"Edward promised to stay with me, until I no longer wanted him. And so our relationship pretty much falls under the term permanence," I said.

"Yeah. But when you no longer want him, I have a shot," Jacob said flashing his teeth at me.

I sighed. At this rate, I was getting nowhere.

"Plus, he's erratic," Jacob added. "He could decide not to keep that promise to you."

"I will never break my promise to Bella." Tension radiated from Edward.

Jacob shrugged. "You never know."

This time, I rolled my eyes. "Jacob, please."

"Yes, please," Edward needled.

"Don't say anything to me," Jacob clenched his hands into fists.

"Jacob, keep your voice down," I said lowering my own.

Jacob swallowed. "I don't get how you can become attached to a leech like that."

He snickered at his own joke. "Attached…get it?"

I glared at him. "Yes_. _I get it."

"Maybe you should buy a joke book," Edward advised.

"I still don't get how you could get maintain a solid relationship with him,"

Jacob scratched his head.

"It's easy," I said. "It's called love."

Jacob scoffed. "Or fear."

I glared at him.

_How could I describe my relationship with Edward to Jacob? _I thought.

"Listen, Jacob," I reached for his hand, but he jerked out of reach. "I have always felt this way about Edward and it's not going to change. My feelings grow every day." I sighed. "This feeling it's…omnipresent." I breathed, feeling satisfied with the way I described it.

But one look at Jacob told me exactly what he thought of my description.

"Real touchy feely, Bella, until you're his lunch or his midnight snack. Use your common sense. You're too smart to be this gullible." He said.

"I'm not gullible." I said. "I don't understand how you can't-"

"Bella, you can't trust anything higher up the food chain than you are."

"Why do you have to tear her up like that?" Edward asked.

"No, I believe it's you who tore her up." Jacob snapped, his jaw clenching. "You remember right? When you abandoned her and left me to pick up the pieces of her shattered heart."

"Jake…" I mumbled half-heartedly.

"Watch what you say, dog," Edward said, half rising, a warning in his eyes.

Jacob shrugged.

That's when I gave up. "Forget it," I snapped. "If you're not even going to give this a chance, then just go home."

I opened up my book, to try to read, but the words just floated across my mind without meaning.

Jacob put his hand on my book, and I looked up at him.

"Fine," He said, giving me a small smile. "I'll try."

I almost cheered, but he started speaking again.

"But not for him. I'll try for you."

At that, Jacob scooted the chair back, pecked a quick kiss to my cheek and winked at Edward. "And I'll win."

Edward raised one eyebrow. "An eternity is too long to waste your time trying to take something I'll never give up. I would die for Bella and you'll die trying to take her."

I saw Jacob's shoulders stiffen before he walked away.


End file.
